The invention relates to a current converter apparatus having a multi-phase current converter including a number of current converter modules electrically connected to one another for each current converter phase.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Modular current converters are frequently installed in current-converter cabinets. If a current converter module is damaged, in the event of a short circuit in a current converter module, for instance, other current converter modules and even the entire interior of the current converter cabinet are frequently also contaminated or damaged, so that the current converter cabinet has to be cleaned in a time-consuming and costly manner and/or current converter modules or their busbars have to be replaced.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved current converter apparatus which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is compact in size and incurs less maintenance and repair costs.